Unexpected Happenings
by Kawaii-Aika
Summary: Oneshot: GaLe LoveFest 2015 Prompt: Wedding Night Collaboration with Tokushi Dedicated to Rboz: who drew this cover art (we just kinda took it) Gajeel and Levy's wedding night was EVERYTHING they imagined it to be. (not)


**A/N: So here's a little collaboration with Tokushi! It's a oneshot and is for Gajevy/GaLe LoveFest 2015! She has insisted I dedicate it to Rboz and I will be getting the cover pic up soon.**

 **Disclaimer: We (Tokushi and I) do not own Fairy Tail in any form.**

* * *

"And you may kiss the bride." The priest announced. Gajeel swept Levy off her feet and smashed his lips to hers.

"Mmph." His newly declared wife mumbled.

 _Finally._ He thought. It was agonizing for him to stand there opposite of his beautiful bride at the altar while the old man droned on and on about marriage laws and stuff. He was just waiting for those final words, that cue for him to kiss her. As soon as he heard it, Levy was in his arms. _Finally. She was his to keep._

The applause went on for a good five minutes and the newlywed couple had still not parted from their passionate embrace. Even when the applause died down, they did not part. Gajeel even began to let his hands wander to not so PG-13 places. Finally, the priest coughed loudly. The couple broke apart: Levy blushing madly and Gajeel smirking.

"Gajeel that was a bit too much." Levy murmured, lifting a hand to her swollen lips.

"Gihi, are you saying you didn't enjoy it, shrimp?" Gajeel asked, smirking down at his short wife. "Or should I say, Mrs. Redfox?"

"Gajeel!" She punched his shoulder, her face crimson.

"Levy-chan, congratulations!" A familiar blonde came up beside them and hugged her best friend. "But you two were getting a little too comfortable up there if you know what I mean." Lucy giggled and nudged Levy's side. Levy's blush came back even darker.

"Lu-chan!" She protested. A pink haired male appeared beside Lucy.

"HAHAAHAHHAHA! now you're all tied down, metal brain!" Natsu laughed at Gajeel.

"What are you talking about? You have Bunny Girl don't you?" Gajeel retorted.

"We aren't married." Natsu replied, shrugging. Lucy glared at her boyfriend. He backed down sheepishly. "I'm not saying we're never going to get married, Luce!" She turned away from him.

"I'm going to get refreshments." She growled and stomped off. Natsu said his final congratulations and ran after his blonde girlfriend.

The celebration lasted until well into the night as expected of the Fairy Tail guild members. The booze was brought out and now that everyone could drink it, they all joined the drunks. Levy and Gajeel, however, avoided the booze, wanting their night to be memorable.

* * *

Once everyone was drunk and passed out, the newlywed couple went to the hotel room that they had rented prior to their wedding, after Gajeel proposed. Of course, Levy had to be practical and get a room and everything. They didn't have an official home to live in yet. Plus, there was no way the couple could spend their wedding night at Fairy Hills. Gajeel feared death by Erza.

"Gihi." Gajeel said, looking at Levy who was still in her wedding dress. "Let's see how nice that dress looks on the floor." Without waiting for her response, which was probably some blushing and a lot of 'protesting', he scooped her up bridal style and proceeded to carry her up to their bedroom. He threw her gently onto their bed and climbed onto it with her. He smirked down at her and relished her beauty. Her blue hair was sprawled across their bedsheets and her cheeks were tinted red. She had a shy and angelic look on her face. Gajeel caught sight of her lips, her oh so beautiful and luscious lips. He placed a hand on her cheek and whispered huskily,

"You're mine, shrimp." He leaned to press a kiss to her lips when all of a sudden, there was a loud and urgent knock on their hotel room door. Gajeel cursed and got off. Levy, cheeks red, sat up and slid off the bed. She smoothed out her messy hair and wrung out her dress.

"Should I change?" She asked her husband.

"I was so looking forward to ripping that off you though." He growled. "When I see who is at that door I am going to send them to hell." Levy gave him an apologetic smile and changed into a loose tank top and shorts. She hurried downstairs to the front door to see who had come. When she opened the door, she saw the two other members of Shadow Gear holding snacks, beverages, and many many board games.

"Um… hi?" Levy asked, slightly irritated. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to celebrate your wedding with you two!" Droy exclaimed.

"We didn't get to congratulate you at the wedding so here we are!" Jet chimed in. "And we brought lots of fun with us!" He held up the ten hour edition of Monopoly. "There's no way you two can have any fun by yourself." He cast a sidelong glare at Gajeel.

"And there's no way we're letting that monster of a Fairy Tail mage over there corrupt our poor Le-" Droy began, but Jet quickly covered his mouth.

"What?" Gajeel looked at Droy, bewildered, and slightly pissed that they referred to him (it was obviously him they were talking about) as a monster.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Jet said hurriedly. "So, in we go!" The two uninvited Shadow Gear members pushed past the newlywed couple and into their home. They made themselves at home, even going up to the couple's bedroom. Levy sighed and trailed after her teammates. Gajeel growled angrily and caught his wife's arm.

"Can I just knock them out and throw them in the streets?" He asked, giving Levy a pleading look.

"I'm sure they won't stay very long." Levy assured him, giving him a soft smile. "Just deal with them for a little while longer, alright?" She grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a short kiss. He pulled her toward him for more, but she gently pushed him back. "You'll have to wait." Levy said, giving him a wink. She began to walk toward their bedroom, where the two Shadow Gear members were waiting.

"You tease." He growled. Levy turned around and blew him a kiss. She opened the door to their bedroom and Gajeel could hear her say,

"Alright! What will we do first?" He entered the bedroom after her and plopped himself down on the ground beside Levy, who was currently choosing her piece for Monopoly. Levy sighed softly as the game began. She was somewhat relieved that her teammates came, but angry at the same time. It wasn't like she didn't want to do… that with Gajeel, she just wasn't sure she was prepared for it.

The supposedly never-ending game of Monopoly: Ten Hour edition was quickly ended with Levy monopolizing practically everything within the first hour of the game.

"Heh. Well that ended quicker than expected." Jet commented. "I should've known. Levy-chan is so smart, she'd easily speed through intellect type games against opponents like us."

"Is that an insult I hear?" questioned Gajeel, his temper running short.

"No sir." Jet speedily replied.

"Ehheheh..." laughed Droy nervously,"Let's play Twister instead!"

"Right hand on red." Jet read off the spinner. Gajeel looked for the nearest red dot and realized that it was on the other side of Levy. He smirked inwardly and began to move over. Levy, noticing where the red dot was, turned crimson, and moved closer to the mat to allow Gajeel to bend over her. He placed his hand on the red dot. Gajeel was now on an arch above his wife. Looking down, he could see her blushing face. He bent down seductively. Levy's left hand was free, so she reached up to pull Gajeel's face closer to her own.

Droy quickly noticed the situation and signaled Jet. The speed mage quickly yelled,"RIGHT LEG ON GREEN!" And used the game command as an excuse to kick the iron dragon slayer off of the smaller mage.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gajeel shouted as he tumbled to the ground.

"Ahahaha… Looks like you're out, Gajeel!" Droy said nervously.

"LET'S PLAY JENGA INSTEAD!", yelled Jet as he dumped the box of wooden blocks onto the dragon slayer. Jet shot Gajeel a warning glare, but cowered as Gajeel sent him an even more menacing one.

"SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!" Droy chimed in, quickly pulling the Twister mat away and shoving it into its box.

"Let's play Jenga then." Levy agreed quietly, trying to calm the three men down. She looked over at Gajeel shyly, attempting to hide the blush on her cheek. What had she been thinking when they were playing Twister? This was like one of those awkward moments in the smutty books she found in Erza's room while there for a sleepover.

After three more hours of countless games, it was 2am. Both Gajeel and Levy were frustrated with the fact that the two Shadow Gear members were still there. Levy's sense of relief was gone. Now she just wanted her teammates to get the heck out of there so that she could spend some "quality time" with her husband.

"Aren't you two tired?" She asked, looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Are you, Levy-chan?" They asked in unison.

"As long as you aren't tired, we can go on all night!" Droy said excitedly.

"Like hell I'll let you go on all night!" Gajeel growled. His patience was wearing thin. If only Levy would give him the okay to beat the shiitake mushrooms out of the two.

"Levy-chan!" The two cried, hiding behind their precious teammate. "Gajeel is getting out of control! Please control him!"

"Gajeel, please." She gave him a silent command with her eyes. He sighed and shot a death glare at Jet and Droy.

"But honestly," Levy said, attempting to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Haven't you two stayed here long enough? Didn't you think that Gajeel and I wanted some time alone on our wedding night?" At her last words, her calm demeanor had disappeared and she was full on screaming at her teammates.

"I think it's better if we were here, Levy-chan!" Droy said in response, completely oblivious to Levy's anger. Jet, on the other hand, looked terrified out of his wits.

"Levy-chan, how about another bag of Cheez-Its?" He laughed nervously, holding out the box toward her. Levy groaned and facepalmed. She stood up and pointed at the two.

"Solid Script:Wind!" Levy exclaimed. A strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked the two off their feet. Gajeel took this as permission to dispose of the two annoying Shadow Gear members and picked them up by their collars. He then bashed their heads together, dealing the final blow and thereby knocked them out.

"Gihi. Finally they shut up." Gajeel cackled.

"That was a bit overkill, Gajeel." Levy commented, with a pitying look over at Jet and Droy's bodies on the ground. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Where should we put them?" Gajeel picked them up and dangled them in Levy's face.

"Hm… We can't put them outside the hotel room. People will see them and suspect us of murdering them or something. That wouldn't be very pleasant." Levy tapped her chin in thought and looked around the hotel room.

 _Aha._ She thought, then pointed at the tall closet in the far corner.

"The closet?" Gajeel looked confused.

"Yes. It is the perfect place for them. Make sure to lock it too. I'll be in the bathroom changing." She said, giving him a wink. She disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Gajeel alone with the bodies. He picked up Jet and Droy and stuffed them into the closet, not bothering to see if they'd be comfortable or not. After all, he believed that they deserved for getting in the way of his intentions. He slammed the doors shut and locked it with about 10 iron padlocks.

"I'm back." He heard Levy's voice behind him. "Did you lock them up?"

"Yeah." He replied and turned around to look at his wife. As soon as Gajeel saw his petite bookworm, he nearly died of nosebleed. She was wearing the short and somewhat see through lilac silk nightgown that emphasized her curves. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do I look bad?" She asked bashfully, looking down at her feet. She was caught off guard by Gajeel sweeping her off her feet and pressing his lips to hers.

"You look horrible." He murmured against her lips. Levy, shocked, began to pull back, but Gajeel's firm grasp kept her there. "You'd look better without it." She could feel his smirk against her lips. Levy giggled softly.

"Let's enjoy our wedding night the right way." she whispered, placing a hand on his chest.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

3 AM:

"Where am I…" Jet woke up groggily. He had a dull ache on the side of his head and felt as if he had been windswept. He was straddling something warm and squishy. He looked down to see Droy who was staring up at him.

"...Jet? I didn't know you were like this." Droy mumbled.

"WHAT THE HECK. I'M NOT!" He tried to get off Droy but the tiny closet did not allow it. They were both hushed when they heard something strange from outside the closet.

"Hnn...Gajeel…" They recognized their beloved Levy-chan's voice, but it was in a tone they had never heard it in before: breathy and sensual. They both shivered in disgust when their ears were filled with the sounds of moans and extremely vivid noises.

"Oh Mavis, please let this be over." Jet prayed, covering his ears. Droy, still underneath him was doing the same.

OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET

"Gajeel, I think they're awake." Levy murmured to her husband.

"I don't care." Gajeel replied, and pulled his waifu in for another passionate kiss.

[insert spacer here cuz idk how you want to format it]

4 AM:

 _How the heck are they still going?_ thought Jet in disgust. It had been two hours and the newlywed couple was still going at it.

A silence suddenly enveloped the hotel room. Gone were the moans and repulsive sounds. All that could be heard were the bedsprings as the couple adjusted their position on the mattress.

"G-Gajeel! Not...there..." moaned a familiar female voice.

The two occupants of the closet shuddered. Silence from Gajeel and Levy's words could only mean... _that._ The male members of Shadow Gear threw up in their mouths.

Who would've thought that Levy was _that_ kind of person. Maybe their Levy-chan wasn't as innocent as they thought she was. ...What could Levy be doing in her spare time?

4:30 AM:

Jet and Droy were so done. They couldn't catch a single second of sleep from their cramped position and the... _noises_...in the background.

The two men didn't even dare to make a peep. Who'd know what Gajeel would do to them if they interrupted his "quality time" with Levy.

"I can't stay like this anymore." Droy muttered. "I'm huuunnngggrrryyyyyyy." Before Jet could tell Droy to shut up or anything of the sort, Droy moved. There was a clang of the iron padlock falling, possibly because Gajeel had lost his concentration on it. The doors of the close swung open unexpectedly, causing its two occupants to tumble out. Once they caught their bearings, they opened their eyes to see something that scarred them for the rest of their lives. The two Shadow Gear members were slacked jawed and frozen in their places. Gajeel had moved to shield Levy from their view and turned his head to glare at them.

"Uhhh…" Jet said. "We'll be… in… the….. closet…." The two scrambled back into the closet and locked themselves back in.

The _sounds_ continued.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Sorry for that XD**


End file.
